Spencer Life Pt 5
by Psych7706
Summary: Part 5 of the series of Spencer Life.
1. Chapter 1

That same afternoon of Juliet's birthday Shawn was going through the pictures on his computer and found the one that he and Juliet took when he asked her to marry him for a case, and then found the one when she was doing roller derby. He found a picture of Juliet when she was baby and he printed it out.

Shawn had an extra frame lying around someplace obscure. He opened the frame and put the picture inside the frame. He closed the frame and said, "Juliet!"

Juliet came running down the hall with all 3 boys running after her.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing."

"You used my first name and yelled. What's going on?"

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Anyways, I have a present for you."

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Well c'mon Spencer I don't have all day."

Shawn took the frame out from behind his back and handed it to Juliet.

Juliet took the frame and said, "Where did you get this from?"

"I had it on my computer. I think your mom sent that to me a while back."

"Wow I was like Aaron's age in this picture on my birthday." Juliet said.

"I know. I wish I knew you back then. You were a cute 3 year old."

Juliet looked at Shawn and rolled her eyes.

Shawn opened his arms for a hug and Juliet took the offer and wrapped her arms around Shawn's torso.

"I love you." Shawn said.

Juliet looked up at him and kissed him. She pulled away and said, "I love you too. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome. Want to go out to eat for your birthday lunch?"

"Sure. Let me put this on our dresser full of pictures and I will get ready and then we can go." Juliet said.

Juliet walked back in the bedroom and put the picture of her on her 3rd birthday in between a picture of Shawn and Aaron and the rest of the boys like a math equation. Shawn + Juliet = Aaron, Brice, and Cole.

Juliet put her makeup on and grabbed her phone and met Shawn in the living room.

"Shawn are you ready?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let's go."

Shawn grabbed Cole and brought him in the car and put him in his car seat and buckled him up and then did Brice and made sure that Aaron got buckled up. All of the Spencer's were in the car and on their way to Juliet's favorite restaurant.

Shawn pulled up to Olive Garden and said, "I may or may not have a few people waiting inside for us."

"Shawn what did you set up?"

"Just a little birthday lunch with the family."

"Ok. How many people are there?"

"I have no idea. I lost count at us 5."

Juliet laughed and patted Shawn's cheek and said, "You're lucky you are cute."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the brightest crayon in the box. I mean that in a loving way though. I love you for you."

Shawn smiled and turned off the car and ran out and helped Juliet out of the car and grabbed her purse for her. He got the boys out and said, "Boys, hold each other's hand while we cross the parking lot."

Aaron grabbed Juliet's hand and the train grew.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's neck and kissed her temple.

They got in and saw their family waiting to.

"Happy Birthday Juliet!" everyone said.

Juliet let go of Aaron and went and hugged everyone.

"Hey Aunt Juliet." Lily said.

Juliet bent down and picked up Lily and said, "Well hello Ms. Lily. How are you?"

"I good. Brandon is annoying though."

"Aww. I am sorry. How about 1 day next week we can go on a girl's only date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I have to talk to Uncle Shawn about it though. Do you mind if he comes?"

"Uncle Shawn can come."

"He will be happy to hear that. Now go tell him our plans."

Juliet put Lily down and went over to Carlton and said, "She has a big personality."

"I know. What did she tell you?"

"Oh that Brandon is just annoying."

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"Do you and Marlowe mind if me and Shawn take Lily out for a "all girl's" date?"

"Sure y'all go ahead. Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday partner."

Juliet gave Lassiter a hug and grabbed Brandon from him.

"Hey Bran. It's Aunt Julie." Juliet said.

Brandon was asleep and didn't wake up.

Juliet laughed and kissed him on the cheek and handed him back to Lassiter.

Meanwhile with Shawn and Lily.

"Hey Uncle Shawn." Lily said.

Shawn picked Lily up and said, "Well hello princess. How are you?"

"I good."

"That's good. What's up?"

"Me, you, and Aunt Juliet are going on a date one day next week."

"Really? Ok. I am cool with that. I miss you Lily."

Lily hugged Shawn.

Juliet came over to Shawn and wrapped one of her arms around Shawn's waist and pulled him closer.

Shawn looked down and said, "Look Lily Aunt Juliet is here."

Lily looked down at Juliet and waved.

"Hello there Lily. Want to go play with the boys?" Juliet asked.

Lily nodded.

Shawn and Juliet migrated to the couches while they were waiting on their table. Shawn sat down and made a spot for Juliet.

Juliet took the spot next to him.

"So Jules, how do you like your birthday so far?" Shawn asked.

"I love it Shawn. Did Lily tell you about our date?" Juliet asked.

"She did. I am excited. Let's go on Thursday because we have Fridays off."

"Good idea Spencer. I like the way you think."

Shawn leaned back and wrapped his arm around Juliet's shoulder and Juliet leaned into Shawn's body.

Aaron came up to Shawn and Juliet and got in the middle of them.

"Hey Aaron." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn laughed and gave Aaron a kiss.

Their table was ready and they got up and the waitresses got high chairs for all of the kids and showed them to their table.

For a little over an hour Juliet enjoyed her lunch and her birthday surrounded by the people she loves the most especially Shawn who set this up for her.

Juliet got up and said, "Can you please watch the kids please Marlowe?"

Marlowe nodded.

Juliet went over to Shawn's chair and grabbed his ear and dragged him outside.

"OW!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Oh you big baby." Juliet said.

Juliet walked up to Shawn and said, "Shawn after all the years I have known you, you still never fail to please or surprise me."

"You can't guarantee anything with Shawn Spencer, but of course I put all of my thought and concentrated on your birthday and planning it for 6 months."

"Did you really plan this?"

"I did. Those days I worked at my desk, I was actually planning your birthday party."

"Wow. Did you get your work done also?"

"I did. So I try my best to surprise you all the time. I love you that much."

"Shawn, I love you too. Thank you for planning this lunch with the people that I love the most, especially you because you're my husband and my best friend. I love you."

"Aww Jules."

Shawn stepped closer to Juliet and gave her a kiss and then hugged her.

"How about dessert and then home?" Shawn asked.

"That sounds good. We can also pack the boys' bag for Karen's tonight." Juliet said.

"I can't wait to have just 'us' time tonight."

"I know. Me either. Let's go."

Juliet headed toward the door and grabbed Shawn's hand and dragged him in the restaurant.

They visited for another hour or so and then Juliet got Shawn's attention signaling that it was time to go.

Shawn got up and said, "Well guys, thank you for meeting us out here today. Juliet and I both enjoyed it. Karen, I will be over with the boys later tonight."

"That sounds fine Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

Shawn went over to Juliet and handed Karen his phone to take a picture with just them.

Shawn took like 10 pictures. One with just him and Juliet looking in each other's eyes, another one with them kissing, one of them with their wedding rings up, and the list goes on and on.

Shawn took his phone and said, "Thank you so much mom."

Karen smiled and patted Shawn's cheek.

Shawn took out his wallet but Lassie stopped him.

"What are you doing Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"I was going to give Juliet my birthday present to her which is paying for lunch." Carlton said.

"Well thanks man. I will see you next weekend for the game on Saturday."

Carlton and Juliet hugged and Carlton patted Shawn on his back.

Shawn and Juliet went outside and were followed by their kids. They got to the car and got the boys in and buckled and went home.

Around 4:30 that evening Shawn got the boys' bags ready and was headed over to Karen's.

Shawn and Juliet walked the kids next door and gave them love and went back home.

Once Shawn and Juliet got home they spent the rest of their night reminiscing the memories that they shared together and enjoying Juliet's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Aaron's first Halloween since he can get the gist of it.

At the Spencer's household, "Aaron come here son." Shawn said.

Aaron came running down the hall and stopped in front of Shawn and said, "Yeah daddy?"

"You want to go trick or treating this year?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Let me go tell mommy."

"Yeah let me go."

Shawn pulled Aaron back and put him on his hip and walked outside.

"Hey Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and said, "Hey what's up?"

"Aaron wants to go trick or treating this year."

"Do you Aaron?"

Aaron nodded.

"Ok. Halloween is tonight so I guess we better go get a costume for you buddy."

Aaron smiled.

"Do you want me to go with him or do you want to come with us?" Shawn asked.

"I will come. Let's go in the bedroom. I need to talk to you two."

Shawn nodded.

Juliet called Brice and Cole inside.

Shawn went to the bedroom and waited for Juliet to get in there.

Juliet got to the bedroom and saw Shawn and Aaron playing around.

"Shawn." Juliet spoke up.

Shawn and Aaron looked up.

"Are you sure Aaron won't be too scared tonight?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. Let me ask him. Aaron."

Aaron looked up at Shawn.

"Aaron, some of the stuff you see tonight might be a little scary for you. Are you sure you want to go trick or treating tonight? I mean if you don't want to I can have mommy pick up some candy on her way home from work." Shawn said.

"Daddy I want to go." Aaron said.

"Ok. Let's go shopping."

"Shawn let me talk to him." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Juliet took Shawn's spot on the bed and pulled Aaron into her lap and said, "Aaron, let's wait another year or so. Mommy isn't ready for her baby to start trick or treating. Do you understand mommy?"

"Yeah I do mommy. Let's get candy though." Aaron said.

"Ok. Since daddy is dressed he will go get us some candy and we can trick or treat here tonight." Juliet said.

Shawn looked up from his phone and said, "Sweetheart, you have to go into work today. I took the day off."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to go in?"

"I would love to see you during the day while I work so I won't work alone."

"Ok Jules, I will go in just for your sweet face."

"Thank you so much Shawn. I love you."

"I love you too."

Juliet went over to Shawn and hugged him.

"We need to get dressed." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Shawn got dressed and fixed his hair and did everything and got everything and then went and got the boys dressed.

Shawn got all 3 boys dressed and got stuff ready for the kids' day at his mom's.

Juliet came down the hall in her heels and said, "Babe, are you ready?"

"I'm ready. I am fixing to go drop them off if you want to come."

"Wait, I'm coming."

Shawn waited for Juliet and then walked to Shawn's mom and dad's house together.

They got there and Shawn went straight in without knocking.

"Mom!" Shawn yelled.

"What Shawn?" Maddie yelled back.

"I have the kids here and me and Jules are going to work until 6ish."

Maddie came downstairs and said, "Ok."

"Oh mom. I told Aaron that we would 'trick or treat' tonight at my house, yours, Lassie's and Karen's tonight. Do you mind getting candy for him?"

"Goose, go on I will take care of everything. I will even buy him and the boys a costume."

"Thank you mom. Bye boys."

The boys turned around and waved bye bye.

Shawn and Juliet gave the kids kisses and then went to work.

They got to the station and went into Karen's office.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

"Good morning Spencers. How are you?" Karen asked.

"We are good. I told Aaron that we would 'trick or treat' at my house, parents' house, yours, and Lassie's tonight."

"I don't see that as a problem. Baby steps?"

"Yeah. Mom isn't ready just yet."

Juliet looked at Shawn.

"Do we have any work to do today?" Juliet asked.

"No field work just cases. Some other two people have the field today."

"Ok that's fine. I will be back in a bit. I am going to get some breakfast and coffee. Do you want anything?" Shawn offered.

"No thank you Mr. Spencer."

"Jules do you want to come?"

"Do you mind if I go Karen?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all. I do need y'all back around 11ish." Karen said.

"Deal. Oh what time do we get off today?" Shawn asked.

"5"

"Ok. My mom is going to the store today to get candy and costumes for the boys."

"I bet they'll be cute."

"They better be." Juliet said.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's neck and pulled her into him.

"Alright Karen we will be back in a few minutes."

"Alright guys."

Shawn and Juliet left Karen's office and went and ate breakfast. They got done eating and went back to work. They got back to the station and worked until it was time to leave.

Shawn got up and went over to Carlton's desk and said, "Hey dude. I told Aaron that we would take him 'trick or treating' tonight at my house, yours, Karen's, and my parents' house. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Do you have candy?" Lassiter asked.

"Yeah my mom took care of all that today. See you in a little bit?"

"Yeah dude. See ya later."

Shawn left Lassie's desk and went back to his and grabbed his keys and Juliet's hand and left the station and went Walgreens to get some things for the boys for Halloween since it was their first one.

They paid for their items and got in the car and went home. They got home and saw 10 big bags of candy sitting on the kitchen table with a note.

_"Hey Goose. I got each of us 10 big bags of candy. Sorry they were on a great sale. I have the cutest little costumes for the boys. Come over when you get home." –Mom._

"Let's go see what the boys have." Juliet said.

"Agreed. Jax let's go on a walk boy." Shawn said.

Jax came up to his gate and waited for Shawn to put the leash on him.

"Boy you're big enough to walk without a leash." Shawn said.

"Shawn…"

"Don't worry Jules. I will hold his collar loosely."

"Thank you."

Shawn, Juliet, and Jax all walked to Maddie's house and went inside and saw Brice and Cole handcuffed to a coat hanger.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Shawn asked.

Juliet took out her phone and took a picture of Brice and Cole in their prison uniforms.

"Aaron!" Shawn yelled.

Aaron came running down the hall with a gun in his hands and stopped in front of Shawn.

"Stop daddy. Hands behind your back!" Aaron said.

Juliet started recording this on her phone.

Shawn did what Aaron said and Aaron put the handcuffs on him.

"Son who talked you into getting this?" Shawn asked.

"Shhh daddy!" Aaron scolded.

Shawn shut his mouth real quick.

Aaron told him to get up and go sit down on the couch.

Shawn did what he was told and sat down.

Aaron came over to Shawn and said, "Daddy you're arrested."

Maddie and Henry came down the hall and said, "It's about time."

Shawn looked up and said, "So grandpa got you this."

Aaron took his hand and put it over Shawn's mouth and said, "Shh!"

Henry chuckled and said, "Aaron you can let him go."

Aaron unlocked Shawn from the cuffs.

Shawn took the cuffs off and rubbed his wrists.

Aaron walked away but Shawn caught him.

"Son. I am so proud of you." Shawn said.

Aaron smiled.

Shawn put Aaron down and told him to unlock his brothers.

Aaron did what he was told and let them loose.

"Aaron do you want to go trick or treating son?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah mommy." Aaron said.

"Well let's go. Jax you need a leash." Juliet said.

Maddie went over to her drawer and got a leash for Jax and a stroller for Brice and Cole.

"Thanks Maddie." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. I will see you guys in a bit." Maddie said.

"Bye grandma." Aaron said.

"Bye Aaron. Be good for daddy and mommy."

Maddie gave Aaron and the boys some sugar and let them leave.

Shawn and Juliet went around the block to their house and saw candy out on the front porch.

"Look mommy candy!" Aaron said.

"I know. Go get some." Juliet said.

Shawn said, "Jules hold the leash please. Take a picture of my cop and my prisoners."

Shawn got Brice and Cole out of the stroller and put them in his lap and sat down next to Aaron while he stood up.

Juliet took the picture and Shawn put the kids back in the stroller and grabbed Jax's leash and kept walking.

They got to Karen's house and saw Karen outside waiting on them.

"Daddy it's Aunt Karen!" Aaron squealed.

"Go get her." Shawn said.

Aaron ran over to Karen and hugged her.

"Do you want some candy Little Spencer?" Karen asked.

Aaron nodded.

Karen put some candy in Aaron's bag.

"Thank you Aunt Karen." Aaron said.

"You're welcome. Love you."

"Love you too."

Juliet went up and put some in Brice and Cole's bag also.

Next they went to Lassie's house 10 houses down.

Aaron saw Lassie and Lily out in the front yard.

"Uncle Lassie!" Aaron yelled.

Carlton turned around and saw Aaron in a police uniform and a gun in his hand. He got his candy ready for Aaron and the two other boys.

"So Juliet you finally let him hold a gun?" Carlton asked.

"Carlton it's not like I had a choice. I was at work when this happened." Juliet said.

Carlton laughed.

"He has two prisoners already?"

"Yeah. We got to Maddie's and saw Brice and Cole handcuffed to some pole."

Carlton gave some candy to each kid and then said bye.

Lastly, they went to Shawn's parents' house.

Maddie and Henry were outside waiting on them.

"Trick or treat." Aaron walked up to them.

Maddie and Henry gave each kid a big handful of candy.

"Aaron are you ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah daddy." Aaron said.

"Let's go home. Tell grandma and grandpa bye."

"Bye!" Aaron said.

"Bye bud." Henry said.

Shawn waited on Aaron and picked him up and walked home.

Juliet stopped on the door step and picked up the candy and let herself in and put it on the foyer table and went in the living room and took the boys out of the stroller and changed them into their diapers.

Shawn and Aaron walked in and got changed into their boxers and walked around the house like that.

Juliet saw all 4 boys in their underwear.

"Y'all look comfortable." Juliet said.

"We are. You should try it." Shawn said.

"Sorry Shawn can't. I'm a girl." Juliet said.

"Oh yeah. Haha."

All 5 of them sat down on the couch and enjoyed the rest of their Halloween.


	3. Chapter 3

One Saturday afternoon, Shawn and Gus were sitting in the living room on the couch watching an UCLA vs. Baylor football game. Juliet came out into the living room with her pantsuit on with her purse in her hand.

"Alright babe, I am out. I will be back around dinner. I love you." Juliet said.

"Alright sweetheart. I love you. Tell the boys bye. I will see you around dinner."

"Love you too. Bye Gus."

"Bye Juliet." Gus said.

Juliet gave Shawn one more kiss and then went to go tell the boys bye.

Juliet went into Aaron's room and saw all 3 boys sleeping.

"Shawn." Juliet whispered.

Shawn heard Juliet and got up and walked to her.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Look at them."

Shawn poked his hand in the doorway and saw his boys sleeping.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Shawn asked.

"No. I will stay home and call Karen that I can't come in today."

Shawn smiled.

Juliet went back into her bedroom and changed into her UCLA shirt and Shawn's gym shorts and his sweatshirt and put her up into a messy bun and then went out into the kitchen to get the 3 adults a beer.

"Here you go." Juliet said.

"Thank you so much Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn was waiting on Gus' answer and then he elbowed Gus in the ribs and told him to say thank you.

"Thank you Juliet." Gus said.

"You're welcome guys." Juliet answered.

A big play was happening and Shawn jumped off the couch and said, "Go! Get your ass in the end zone!"

As soon as Shawn said that UCLA fumbled the football to the defense and the defense ran the ball back to their end zone.

"Are you shitting me?" Shawn yelled.

Shawn went outside and threw a fit and swore. A few minutes later he came back inside and sat down will Juliet and Gus.

"Are you ok now?" Juliet asked.

"I am for right now." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and leaned into Shawn.

Aaron woke up and walked out of his room holding his blanket.

Shawn heard footsteps coming down the hallway and saw Juliet asleep on his shoulder and Gus sleeping in the chair.

Aaron came out into the living room and said, "Hey daddy."

"Hey dude. Wanna get up here with me?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded. He walked up to Shawn and Shawn picked him up and put him on the other side of him so that he wouldn't wake up Juliet.

At the end of the game Shawn woke up Gus and told him the game was over and carried Juliet to the bedroom and carried Aaron after and put him in the bed with Juliet and tucked them in and gave them each a kiss.

Shawn went back into the living room and watched a movie until he fell asleep.

A few hours later Juliet got up from her nap and went out into the living room and saw Shawn holding a beer on his chest, chips in his hand, and sleeping on the couch. Juliet smiled to herself and took the opportunity to take a picture of Shawn and send it to his mom. Juliet took her phone out of her purse and took a picture of Shawn and sent it to Maddie. She then went over to him and sat on his lap.

Shawn sat up startled and said, "What the hell?"

"You were so cute." Juliet said.

"Duh."

"Did you sleep good?"

"I did. How was your nap with Aaron?"

"He's still knocked out. Are Brice and Cole still sleeping?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard any noise from them in a while. Let me go check on them."

Shawn got up and went into Aaron's room and saw that Cole and Brice were still sleeping. Shawn picked Cole up and brought him out into the front so Juliet could see him. Juliet picked up Brice and put him in his bed in his room and turned the monitor on and then left.

Shawn sat down on the couch with Cole wrapped up in his blankie and Juliet came down the hall and said, "Why did you take him?"

"I wanted to hold him. Figured you wanted to see him too since you haven't seen them all day."

Juliet smiled and sat next to Shawn.

Juliet put her legs on the coffee table next to Shawn's legs. Shawn put Cole on both of their legs and let him sleep.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey Shawn, it's your dad." Henry said on the other line.

"Hey. What's up?"

"What are y'all doing right now?"

"Me and Jules are on the couch and the boys are sleeping. Why?"

"Do you and Juliet want to go out to eat tonight and I can watch the kids?"

"I don't know let me ask her."

Shawn covered the phone with his hand and asked, "Do you want to go to dinner tonight with me and let my dad babysit?"

Juliet shook her head no.

"Why not?"

"I think the boys aren't feeling good. Aaron hasn't been up for more than 30 minutes and I haven't seen Cole or Brice awake today. You and your dad could go out."

"Nah. I'll stay here with you. You are way cooler than my dad."

Juliet chuckled.

Shawn uncovered the phone and said, "No thank you. We don't think the boys are feeling good. They have been sleeping all day. I am going to take them to the doctor in a few minutes."

"Ok son. Let me know how the doctor goes." Henry said.

"Ok I will. Thanks for the offer."

"Welcome. Bye."

"Bye." Shawn hung up the phone.

Shawn got up and got his hair fixed and shaved and went and started the car for Juliet and the boys. He came back inside and picked Aaron up and went and put him in the car and then did that for Brice and Cole.

Juliet grabbed her purse and went in the car and waited on Shawn.

Shawn came out with each boy's blanket and a jacket for the both of them. Shawn got in the car and put the blanket on the boys and handed Juliet her jacket.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"You're welcome." Shawn said.

Shawn shut the door and put his seatbelt on and drove to the doctor.

They arrived at the hospital and went inside and waited on their name to be called on.

15 minutes later, Kelly came out and went up to Shawn and Juliet and carried one of the boys for them.

They went into the examination room and went to go see what's up with the boys.

"Hey guys." Kelly said.

"Hey Kelly how's life?" Shawn asked.

"It's good. Why are y'all here?"

"These 3 haven't been up all day. When Aaron would wake up, 30 minutes later he was back asleep. Juliet hasn't seen Brice or Cole awake all day."

"Let me see."

Kelly checked Aaron's temperature and it said, 100.

"Ok so Aaron has a fever of 100." Kelly said.

Kelly checked the other's temperature and it was normal.

"So Aaron only has a fever. It is getting quite chilly in the morning and during the evening now. Has he been coughing?"

"A few times at a time."

"Let me do a strep test and then we will see what's up."

Kelly did the strep test without any problems from Aaron. She took it back to the lab and it said he did have strep throat.

Kelly went back to the room and went in and said, "He does have strep. Has his ears been bugging him?"

"Yeah. He would pick at it and pick at it." Juliet said.

"Ok. I need to get you some drops for his ear and I need to give him a shot."

"Oh shit." Shawn said.

"What Shawn?" Kelly asked.

"It's his first shot as a big boy."

"Oh. Ok. I promise I won't hurt him."

Shawn smiled.

Juliet sat down and held Aaron while Kelly was giving him the shot.

Kelly got the alcohol wipe and wiped his arm with it and then got the shot and stuck it in his arm.

As soon as the needle hit his arm Aaron woke up screaming.

"Mommy!" Aaron screamed.

"Shh Aaron I'm right here." Juliet said.

Kelly pushed the medicine in and he cried even more and woke up Brice and Cole.

"Great." Shawn said.

Kelly got done with the shot and put on a SpongeBob band aid.

"Hey Aaron, look you got a SpongeBob band aid. How cool is that?" Kelly said.

Aaron looked at his arm and said, "Look daddy, it's a pineapple."

Shawn looked and said, "It is. Do you want some when we get home?"

Aaron nodded.

"Oh I have sent a prescription to your pharmacist who I assume is Burton Guster am I right?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. Even though he is a salesman I count him as my medicine giver and my brother." Shawn said.

Kelly smiled.

"Gus told me he would come by your house a little later tonight on his way home from his last route of the night." Kelly said.

"Ok. Thank you so much. I am sorry he acted like that." Juliet said.

"Don't worry Juliet, it has happened a million times."

Juliet smiled.

Shawn picked Aaron up and carried him and talked to him.

"Aaron, did that hurt?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah daddy. Kiss it and make it better." Aaron said.

Shawn kissed Aaron's arm and said, "All better."

"It still hurts."

"I know. Pineapple will make it better don't you think?"

"Yeah. Let's go home."

"Let's go get momma."

"Jules." Shawn said.

"Jules." Aaron copied him.

"He says your name Juliet?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. Only when Shawn says it, but I tell him it's mommy and that Shawn calls me mommy also." Juliet said.

"That's cute."

"Thank you so much Kelly. We owe you big time on such short notice." Shawn said.

"No problem Shawn. I hope Aaron gets better soon." Kelly said.

Shawn smiled.

Shawn and Juliet left the doctor's office and went home.

Shawn called Maddie and Henry as soon as they got home.

"Hey mom." Shawn said.

"What's up? How's Aaron?" Maddie asked.

"He is sick. Got strep and an ear infection. I was wondering if you could keep the boys the rest of this weekend."

"I absolutely can. Your dad went down to Santa Barbra for a few weeks."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Some cop called him and said that Jerry Carp died and his funeral was in a few weeks and asked dad to help plan it and help his family out."

"Wow. Ok mom can you come get Brice and Cole in a few minutes?"

"I will be over in a minute Goose."

"Thank you so much."

"Bye."

Shawn hung up the phone and put Aaron in the playpen that was at the front of the living room and let him sleep.

5 minutes later, Maddie walked into Shawn and Juliet's house and got greeted by Jax.

"Hello Jax." Maddie whispered.'

Shawn came running down the hall with bags and the stroller for the boys.

"Thank you so much mom. I owe you." Shawn said.

"No you don't. I am keeping your kids from getting sick." Maddie said.

Shawn smiled.

"Alright well I am going to go home and bathe them and put them down and I will see you Monday night maybe?"

"Yeah. Once I get off work I will swing by and get them or you can drop them off because Jules is off tomorrow."

"Ok. I will drop them off around lunch and me and Juliet could go out to eat and catch up."

"That sounds good. Thank you again. Give them a kiss for me."

"I will Goose. See you later."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Shawn."

Maddie left with Brice and Cole and went to her house to bathe them, feed them, and put them down for the night.

Shawn shut the door and went over to Juliet and said, "I can't believe our baby is sick."

"I know. He better not end up in the hospital again." Juliet said.

"Jules, we are much better parents than that. We are going to give him his medicine and make sure he eats and gets enough water to stay hydrated and he will be ok."

"Wow. That's the smartest thing you have said in about a month."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Juliet laughed and said, "Can I take him to lunch with your mom or can Maddie drop him off at Carlton's because Marlowe is off tomorrow and keeping her kids. I want to catch up with your mom."

"Yeah I can arrange that or I can tell Iris to keep them. No wait I can call your dad or Ewan and Claire. I will call Claire and Ewan.

"Ok. I trust Claire, not so much Ewan just yet."

"That's understandable. How about you help me get the sick baby clean and we can all go to bed?"

"That sounds good."

Shawn got up and grabbed Aaron out of his playpen and brought him in to the bathroom and put him in the bathtub that was for him when he was a baby and bathed him in there.

Aaron woke up and said, "Hey daddy."

"Hey dude. How are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"I'm tired. I want momma."

Juliet walked in the bathroom and said, "Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. Are you done daddy?"

"Almost. Why?" Shawn asked.

"I want pineapple and then I want to go to bed with you and mommy."

"How does that sound Juliet? Our baby wants to sleep with us again."

Juliet smiled and let Shawn finish bathing Aaron.

Shawn got finished bathing Aaron and Shawn turned around to get a towel and Shawn felt something on the back of his neck.

"Jules!" Shawn yelled.

"What Shawn?"

"Come in here please."

Juliet walked into the bathroom and said, "What's wrong?"

"Do we have a leak in here?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I felt something on my neck."

"I think I know who did it."

"Please tell me you're not talking about Aaron."

"Yep I'm talking about YOUR kid."

Shawn turned around and said, "Aaron. What the hell?"

"Sorry daddy I had to pee."

"Ok I'm gonna let it slide since you don't feel good. Next time you have to pee, go pee on mommy."

Juliet hit Shawn's arm.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"You will not tell our son to piss on me." Juliet said.

"My bad. Sorry Aaron don't listen to me."

Aaron laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I get you dressed please then we can have more fun?"

"Sure."

Shawn got Aaron dried off and got his underwear on and let him run around the house like Shawn does.

"Really?" Jules asked.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"You let him run in his underwear?"

"Yeah. We're Spencers. I'm fixing to do it."

Juliet laughed and said, "You're lucky you two are cute, especially you, with your hair and your smile."

"Really now?"

"Oh yeah. Don't tell my husband that I said that."

"Oh I would never say anything."

Juliet ran and kissed Shawn.

"I love you." Juliet said in between kisses.

"I love you too. Let's go find Aaron."

Shawn and Juliet pulled apart and Shawn got in just his boxers and Juliet just got in one of Shawn's long shirts and walked around like that with no pants on.

They walked into the kitchen and found Aaron eating the leftover pineapple that Shawn cut up earlier that day.

"Is that good?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. You get some." Aaron said.

Juliet walked over to Aaron and bent down and let him feed her a pineapple.

"That's good bud." Juliet said.

Aaron smiled.

Aaron finished the pineapple and Shawn gave him his medicine and then went into his room and turned on the fan and put Aaron on the bed and got in with him and watched TV.

Juliet came in the bedroom and found Aaron and Shawn watching Twin Peaks.

"Shawn, you know Twin Peaks is coming back on in 2 years right?" Juliet mentioned.

"No way! Are you serious?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah."

"Yes!"

Juliet turned off the light and turned on the light and got her phone out and was on her phone until she fell asleep.

Shawn and Aaron fell asleep watching TV and Juliet fell asleep with her phone on her chest.

Shawn got up and turned the TV off and said, "I love you Juliet. Good night."

Juliet opened her eyes and kissed Shawn. "I love you too Shawn. Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday morning, Shawn got up and got dressed and went into the kitchen to find something to eat and heard Juliet come down the hall.

Shawn turned around and said, "Hey beautiful."

"Good morning. Where are you going?" Juliet asked.

"I am going into work today so I can tell Karen that I will take this week off since Aaron is sick. I am sure you want to go to work so we can still get paid."

"Ok. How is Aaron this morning?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked on him yet. I planned to do it as I was on the way out the door. Want me to go check?"

"I will come also."

Shawn and Juliet went down the hall to Aaron's room and opened the door quietly and heard Aaron coughing.

Shawn ran to his bed and picked him up and patted him on the back.

Aaron coughed some more and then sneezed all over Shawn's jacket.

Shawn sighed and asked, "Did he get it on my jacket?"

"Yeah." Juliet answered.

"Do I have another black jacket?"

"No."

"At least he didn't get any on my shirt."

Aaron lifted his head again and sneezed right in Shawn's face and sneezed again on his shirt.

"Aw Aaron you are so sweet." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed and took Aaron and bathed him and gave him his medicine.

Shawn went into the bathroom and sat down on the counter and said, "Can you go into work please and tell Karen I'm not coming in?"

"No. You know we have these cool things called iPhones. You can call people on that so you don't have to go anywhere." Juliet joked.

"Ha Jules you're funny."

Shawn got his phone out of his pocket and called the station.

Karen got in her office and heard the phone ringing.

"Chief Vick." Karen answered.

"Hey Karen, it's Shawn." Shawn said.

"Well, hello Mr. Spencer. How are you?"

"I am ok. Got a sick baby here and called to tell you that I won't be coming in this week at all. I have to stay here and take care of Aaron and try not to let Brice and Cole get sick."

"Is Juliet where I can talk to her?"

"She is bathing Aaron but I can put you on speaker."

"Ok that's fine."

Shawn turned Karen on speaker phone and said, "Ok Karen."

"Juliet?" Karen asked.

"Yes ma'am?" Juliet answered.

"Will you be coming into work this week?"

"Yes. I might get there later than normal, but if I am I will make up that time at the end of the day."

"Ok that is fine. What does Aaron have?"

"Strep throat."

"Good Lord. How is he today?"

"He still has a fever and Shawn was planning on coming in today but Aaron sneezed on Shawn's jacket and his shirt, so he put them in the wash and staying home today."

"Ok. Do you want me to keep Brice and Cole at all during this?"

"I think daddy here can handle it. Can you baby?"

"Yeah I got it. Go on and talk to Karen while I finish up for you."

"Thank you."

Juliet got up and took Shawn's phone and went in the living room to talk to Karen.

Shawn got down on his knees and finished bathing Aaron.

He got done bathing Aaron and grabbed Aaron's towel and wrapped it around his body and picked him up and brought him out in the living room.

"Sweetheart, why is Aaron just in a towel?" Juliet asked.

"I needed you to hold him while I go change pants they're all wet." Shawn said.

"Ok. Bring his pajamas out here please and underwear."

Shawn nodded.

Juliet handed Shawn's phone back to him and Shawn went and changed his pants.

Shawn made his way to Aaron's room and grabbed underwear and grabbed Aaron's footie pajamas with the hood.

"Here you go sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Juliet unwrapped Aaron out of the towel and put his underwear on and then his pajamas and handed him to Shawn.

Shawn took Aaron from Juliet and held him close to him and rubbed his back.

Aaron started coughing again and said, "Daddy!"

"What bud?" Shawn asked.

"Where's mommy?"

Juliet came running down the hall and said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. He just started coughing and then he wanted you." Shawn said.

Juliet sat down next to Shawn on the couch and said, "Baby. I'm right here. You're ok."

Aaron curled up into Juliet and fell back asleep.

A few hours later, Aaron got up and didn't see Shawn or Juliet and got up and walked down the hall into the living room and said, "Momma?"

Juliet got up and met Aaron halfway down the hall and picked him up.

"Hey baby. Are you feeling better?" Juliet asked.

"I'm cold momma." Aaron said.

"Ok. Let me check your temperature."

Juliet pressed her lips to Aaron's temple and said, "Ok you are running a fever. Do you want to run around in your boxers today?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Juliet brought him in the living room and took off his footie pajamas and let him run around the house.

Shawn got up off the couch and went to his room and took off his shirt and shorts and laid down in bed with the fan on high and shut the curtains and got in the bed on top of the covers and fell asleep.

Juliet turned around and didn't see Shawn on the couch. She went into their room and saw Shawn breathing hard. She walked over to Shawn and took his temperature and he was running a fever also.

Shawn started coughing and sat up and sneezed. He laid back down and fell back asleep.

"Baby." Juliet whispered.

"Hmm?" Shawn moaned.

"You're sick too."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"Whatever."

Shawn rolled on his side and put a pillow on his stomach and started snoring.

Juliet called Maddie and told her that Shawn was also sick. Juliet got up off the bed and went over to Shawn and said, "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thank you. I need a beer."

"You are not going to drink that when you are sick. Pick again."

"Water?"

"Ok. Do you feel bad?"

"A little. My whole body hurts.

"Your fever is 101. If it gets higher we are going to the hospital."

"No. I don't like doctors."

"I don't care. I don't like you being sick."

"Check it again."

Juliet checked it again and it said, 103.

"Alright Shawn, get a shirt and pants on and get your ass in the car." Juliet said.

Shawn didn't move.

Juliet picked out a shirt for Shawn and put it on and did the same for the pants. He put his belt on and put his shoes and socks on. She tried to help him up and got him up and to the door. She managed to get the door opened and moved him to the car and put him in and put his seatbelt on. She went back inside and got Aaron dressed and put him in his seat.

Juliet finally got in the car and drove to the hospital. She got to the ER side and called on the way and already had a few doctors waiting with a gurney on Shawn.

The doctors rushed to Juliet's car and got Shawn out and took him to a room.

Juliet pulled into a parking spot and got out and got out the stroller and put Aaron in it so he could sleep. She went inside and went where the nurse told her to, to find Shawn.

Juliet got to Shawn's room and saw doctors putting IVs in his arm.

"What's going on with him?" Juliet asked.

"He is very dehydrated. He may or may not have a serious case of the flu or pneumonia." the doctor said.

"Ok. What's your name again?"

"I'm Dr. Warren. You can call me Aaron."

"That's my son's name right there."

"Very good name."

Juliet laughed.

"Is your son sick also?"

"Yeah. He has strep."

"Oh wow. How old is he?"

"3 almost 4 in about 5 months."

"Ok. Has been fussy?"

"Not at all. I mean he fusses like any other 3 year old would, but he seems calm and not worrying about anything."

"That's good. I will come back and check on Shawn and take his blood for some tests."

"Ok. Thank you so much."

Dr. Warren left Shawn and Juliet alone. Juliet walked over to Shawn and rubbed his scruffy cheek.

10 minutes later Dr. Warren knocked on the door and came in with a nurse who would take blood from Shawn.

While the nurse was taking Shawn's blood, Aaron woke up.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

Juliet turned around and said, "Hey bud. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Where are we?"

"Hospital?"

"Why?"

"Daddy is sick, very sick."

"Can I see daddy?"

"Not right now bud. They are doing some tests on him so he can get better and come home with us soon."

"Hold me."

Juliet picked Aaron up and turned Aaron's head away from Shawn's nurses and doctors.

The nurse got done and left.

Dr. Warren came over to Juliet and said, "Hey Aaron. My name is Aaron also."

"Cool." Aaron said.

Juliet laughed.

"How are you?"

"Good. Your mom told me you are 3. You're getting to be a big boy."

"Yeah. I am going to be tall and strong like my daddy."

"Really now?"

Aaron nodded.

"Ok then. I will come back when the test results are in."

"Ok. Thank you." Juliet said.

Dr. Warren left.

Juliet went over to Shawn's bed and sat down and whispered, "Hey baby. Me and Aaron hope you feel better."

Juliet leaned over and kissed Shawn's cheek.

Shawn moaned.

Juliet got up and called Karen.

"Hello?" Karen asked.

"Hey Karen. I am at the hospital with Shawn." Juliet said.

"What's wrong?"

"They think he has a bad case of the flu or pneumonia."

"Ok. Is Aaron with you?"

"Yeah. Can you come get him please?"

"Absolutely. Have you called Maddie and Henry yet?"

"No. I wanted to wait until Aaron is gone."

"Ok. I am on my way now. You can have the week off and even more depending on how bad he is."

"Thank you Karen. See you in a bit."

Juliet hung up the phone and sat down on the couch and waited for Dr. Warren to get there with the results.

15 minutes later, Karen went up to Shawn's room and knocked and went in.

"Hey Juliet." Karen whispered.

"Hey. Aaron is sleeping again. Thank you so much for the week off and taking Aaron." Juliet said.

"No problem. Have the results come back yet?"

"Nope."

While Shawn and Karen were visiting Dr. Warren came in with the results.

"Mrs. Spencer?" Dr. Warren said.

"Yes?"

"Shawn has a bad case of the flu and a trace of pneumonia."

"Oh crap."

"What?" Karen asked.

"He is really sick. How long will it take him to get better?"

"About 1-2 weeks depending on if he takes his medicine."

"Ok. I will only need to take 2 weeks off of work."

"You don't have to miss work. We will keep him here because this is really rare to have both a bad case of the flu and pneumonia at once."

"If you're keeping him up here, there is no way in hell I am leaving him alone here."

"Ok. Do you have someone to keep your kids?"

"Yeah. Karen right here."

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Aaron Warren."

"Hi. I am Karen Vick, chief of police at the SFPD and former SBPD chief." Karen said.

"Wait, that's Shawn Spencer, the psychic?"

"He isn't a psychic, but he has a 6th sense. He has put over 100 murders in jail."

"Oh. Well good work for him."

"This is Juliet O'Hara Spencer, works aside her husband and has 3 kids."

"Wow, 3?"

"Yeah. They're good kids though." Juliet said.

"Ok. Nice to meet you Karen. I will talk to you later Juliet." Warren said.

"Bye." both women said.

Karen looked at Juliet and said, "Did you see him try to flirt with you?"

"Yeah. Freaked me out a little." Juliet said.

Karen laughed.

"Alright, well, I'm going home to put this one down and I will come up here tomorrow morning on my way to work and bring you some clothes and some snacks, your computer and its charger, and whatever else you need, you text me." Karen said.

"Thank you so much Karen for taking Aaron. Give him medicine every 4-6 hours." Juliet said.

"Juliet, I'm a mother too. I have done this once in my life."

Juliet smiled. She bent down and said, "Hey baby. I need you to be a good boy for Aunt Karen. I will come see you every day until we get home from the hospital. I am sure grandma and grandpa will take you up here too. I love you Aaron. Hope you feel better."  
>Juliet gave Aaron a kiss on his head and put him in the stroller with his blanket.<p>

"Alright Juliet, get some rest. I will drop them off at Henry's tomorrow morning. Love y'all."

"Love you too. I will give Henry a call in a second."

"Alright bye."

Karen left and went home to take care of Aaron.

As soon as Karen and Aaron left, Juliet took out her phone and called Henry.

"Hello?" Henry asked.

"Hey Henry it's Juliet." Juliet said.

"Well hello. How are you?"

"I am ok. Shawn isn't. He is at the hospital with a bad case of the flu and a trace of pneumonia and the doctors want to keep him here until he gets better because it is a rare case. Aaron is over at Karen's house tonight and every night as well will be Brice and Cole."

"Ok. Do you want us to come up there now?"

"No, we're fine. Just come up here tomorrow during the day so I can see my boys. Karen is bringing me my stuff and I am off work until Shawn is home and functioning like a Spencer again."

"Ok. We love you."

"Love you guys too. Give my boys a kiss for me."

"Will do. Bye Juliet."

"Bye Henry."

Juliet hung up the phone and sat down on the couch watching Shawn so he was ok. Juliet went up to Shawn and kissed his cheek and said, "It's ok. We're gonna get out of here soon. Pull though like I know you can. I love you Spencer."


	5. Chapter 5

That next morning, Shawn woke up and coughed and woke Juliet up.

Juliet's eyes shot open and she got up and ran over to Shawn.

"Hey sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Juliet asked.

"I am much better."

"Let me go get the doctor."

Juliet left and went to go get the doctor.

The doctor came in and said, "Mr. Spencer how are you feeling?"

"I am great. Did you do tests?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. It said you had a bad case of the flu and a trace of pneumonia."

"Do the tests again. I don't feel that bad."

"Will do."

Karen got up there and got to the room as soon as the doctor was leaving.

"Good morning." Karen said.

"Hey Karen." Shawn said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great. How are my babies?"

"They are good. Your dad took them shopping today."

"Good God. They are going to come home with so much crap."

Juliet laughed.

"Hey Karen." Juliet said.

"Hey Juliet."

The doctor came in and took some more blood.

"Mr. Spencer, I will be back in 10 minutes with the result." a nurse said.

Shawn nodded.

They continued talking and talking about their kids.

10 minutes later, the doctor walked in and said, "Mr. Spencer, we messed up the tests. You were just dehydrated."

Shawn ripped out his IV and got up and got in the doctor's face.

"Are you serious? You had my wife terrified! Your ass should get fired. Don't worry. You are going to get one big ass lawsuit on your incompetent ass!" Shawn yelled.

"Mr. Spencer now understand."

"Understand what?"

Karen pulled Shawn over and told him that the doctor was flirting with Juliet.

"Mr. Spencer I am truly sorry."

"Oh and you were flirting with my wife while my kid was with her. Don't even talk to my kid. He doesn't like new people. I mean Jules is gorgeous that I am proud to say that she should be hit on but only by me. I am her best friend, husband, and the father of her kids!"

"I didn't flirt with her."

"Oh bullshit!" Juliet interjected.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Warren asked.

"You heard me. You were so flirting with me. You must be real blind if you don't see my huge rock on my engagement ring that Shawn got me. By the way, Aaron was just being polite because that is how he is supposed to act. Shawn was right, he doesn't like people. Only people in his family."

"I am so sorry Mrs. Spencer."

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Why would you flirt with my wife?" Shawn asked.

"I didn't know she was married. I figured she was a good friend of yours with a kid."

"Whose kid did you think that was?"

"Yours. I thought you were married."

"I am married, to Juliet though."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Shawn!" Warren yelled.

Shawn got back up and charged at the doctor.

Karen pulled him back and told him to sit down on the bed and take clothes and change.

"Now Mr. Warren, before you get any deeper in this hole I suggest…" Karen started.

"Lady sit down and shut up." Warren said.

Karen got in his face and pulled out her badge and said, "I am the chief on the SFPD. Juliet and Shawn are my detectives. I suggest you sit down on that couch over there while we discuss what is going to happen."

Warren walked backwards and sat down on the couch.

Shawn walked out of the bathroom and said, "Jules are you ready to go?"

Juliet nodded.

Karen nodded.

The three of them left.

"Uh sir, you need to pay." a secretary said.

"No I don't. That incompetent doctor in there messed my tests up and said I had a bad case of the flu and a trace of pneumonia. When I really was just really dehydrated." Shawn said.

The lady sat down and went back to work.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and walked out of the hospital and to their car.

"Karen thank you for coming up here. I will be into work shortly." Juliet said.

"Take your time." Karen said.

Juliet smiled.

Shawn got in the car and started it.

"Jules please get in the car." Shawn said.

"Well Karen I guess we better go. Shawn is in a hurry." Juliet said.

"Bye y'all." Karen said.

Juliet got in the car and said, "What's going on?"

"We are going to go to the courthouse and filing a lawsuit on his ass." Shawn said.

"Ok."

Shawn took off and drove to the courthouse without saying a word during the whole drive.

They pulled in and got out and Shawn ran inside and got to the counter.

Juliet turned off the car and grabbed her purse and ran inside.

"Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and saw him talking to Dylan.

"Hey Juliet." Dylan said.

"Hey Dylan. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Good we've been busy. I have an invitation to give you and Shawn."

"Really for what?"

"My wedding."

"You got engaged?"

"Yes I did. After 6 years of dating Brittany I finally grew a pair and proposed."

"I am so happy for you."

"Happy for you man." Shawn said.

"Ok so why are y'all here?" Dylan asked.

"I need a lawsuit." Shawn answered.

"Ok for who?"

"Dr. Aaron Warren."

"What did he do?"

"He did some tests on me yesterday and they came back saying that I had a serious case of the flu and a trace of pneumonia. He came back in this morning and did them again and it said I didn't have any of that. He said I was just very dehydrated."

"Wow. How upset was Juliet?"

"Highly. The doctor had the balls to flirt with her also."

"Wow. Are you sure he should be a doctor?"

"No I am not. I am going to call the hospital tonight and tell them."

"Wow. Well here is the paper. All you have to is fill it out and bring it back tomorrow."

"Thanks Dylan."

"You're welcome Shawn. See you tomorrow. Bring the boys up tomorrow."

"You got it dude."

Shawn and Dylan shook hands and Juliet and Dylan hugged for a brief moment.

Shawn walked out to the car and said, "Well I think we will win the suit."

"Really?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, you were there and you should be able to help us win."

"Aww. Ok. When do you want to get this settled?"

"Next Monday. Gives me a week to go through the motions."

"That sounds good. Who do you want there?"

"You, Karen, and my lawyer."

"That sounds like a plan. Let's go home and get this thing signed and get the boys and bathe them. I am going to bet that your dad didn't bathe them this morning."

"Great."

"Ha. I will take care of it."

"Thank you."

"I am so glad you are Shawn Spencer again."

Shawn pulled up to a red light and put the car and park and kissed Juliet.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Shawn drove home and called his mom to tell her that they are home and ready for the boys to be home.

**_Wow guys it's been a while since I have updated. I have been swamped. I have projects on top of projects and getting ready for midterms. My 1_****_st_****_ semester of school ends December 18_****_th_****_. Been studying and trying to get everything together so I can end this semester on a strong note. I am on break this week but I have a wedding to go to Wednesday night for my cousin. Then there is Turkey Day and then I only have 2 weeks of class left and then finals. I probably won't update again until the 19_****_th_****_ of next month. Sorry I went so long without updating and I didn't plan on being out this long. Thanks for following it. I am having a blast reading your reviews and just writing this whole thing. Hopefully if I get homework done early enough I will try to update. Please stay tuned…promise it won't be that long. Love you guys. XOXO!_**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Shawn got up and got Juliet up with him.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

"Well hello. You got me up early. Why?" Juliet asked.

"We need to get to the courthouse so I can give this to Dylan. We need to get the boys up also."

"Why?"

"Dylan wants to see them. "

Juliet sighed, "Okay. Let me get dressed first. Can you make breakfast? I want some pancakes."

"I sure will. Come here."

Juliet stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck and looked up to him.

Shawn put his arms around Juliet's waist and looked down at her and smiled a big goofy grin.

"What is that smile for?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. I smile like this all the time." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes playfully.

"Jules. I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too Shawn. I am so glad you're back to yourself again. That dude pissed me off." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. I think he wanted to keep me there just so he can hit on you."

"You're probably right."

Shawn bent down and gave Juliet a kiss.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and locked eyes with his and said, "I love you more than anything Shawn Henry."

Shawn picked up and held Juliet and looked up at her and said, "I love you more than anything Juliet Lynn."

Juliet smiled and kissed Shawn.

Shawn walked over to the bed and threw Juliet down on the bed.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

"Shh! The boys are sleeping." Shawn said.

"Ten bucks they aren't."

"Ok. Let's go find out."

Juliet and Shawn walked in the living room and saw Aaron, Brice, and Cole sitting in front of the TV eating their little snacks that Juliet had gotten them.

"Good morning boys." Shawn said.

Cole turned around and jumped up and ran to Shawn.

Shawn picked up Cole and said, "Hello."

"Hey daddy." Cole cooed.

Juliet went into the living room and sat down in between Brice and Aaron.

"Hey boys." Juliet said.

Aaron got up and walked to his room and slammed his door.

Juliet turned back and looked at Shawn and mouthed, "Go get him now!"

Shawn put Cole down and said, "Hey bud. Sit down with mommy for a little bit. I will be back in a minute."

Cole nodded and sat down in Juliet's lap.

Shawn ran to Aaron's room and threw the door open.

"Aaron Michael Spencer! What is wrong with you?" Shawn yelled.

"Go away!" Aaron yelled.

Shawn looked to Juliet and called her over where he was.

Juliet came up and yelled, "Aaron! Listen to your dad!"

Aaron got in his bed and turned and faced the wall.

Shawn and Juliet went into Aaron's room and shut the door and sat down on his bed.

Shawn sat on one side and Juliet sat on one side so he wouldn't run.

"Aaron. What's going on?" Juliet asked.

"Daddy was mean to you mommy." Aaron said.

"When did this happen son?"

"Last night."

"Did it happen while you were sleeping?"

Aaron nodded.

"I see. Come see momma."

Aaron got up and sat in Juliet's lap.

"Aaron daddy would never hurt me. I promise you. He wouldn't hurt any of us. I know Shawn too well."

Aaron looked at Shawn.

"I will never be mean to your mom or you guys. I love you guys too much." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and mouthed, "We need to talk after this."

Shawn nodded.

"Hey Aaron, can you come see me for a minute?" Shawn asked.

Aaron got up and walked over to Shawn and hugged him.

"I love you daddy."

Shawn smiled and said, "I love you too Aaron. Look at me."

Aaron pulled back and sat on his bed and looked up at Shawn.

"Aaron do you think I would ever hurt mommy?" Shawn asked.

"No." Aaron whispered.

"If I did I wouldn't be here anymore. I wouldn't even be in the same state if I hurt your mommy."

"Why?"

"I will tell you that reason when you get a little older."

"Don't hurt mommy. I like you as my daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn laughed.

"Aaron, I like you as my kid. I would never do that to your mommy. Ask her."

Aaron turned to Juliet and asked, "Would daddy ever hurt you?"

"Nope. I trust him with everything in me. I wouldn't've married your daddy if I thought he would hurt me. I wouldn't've dated him for a long time if I thought he would hurt me." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and put Aaron on the floor and said, "Look Aaron."

Shawn sat down next to Juliet on the floor and hugged and kissed her.

"See? I will never hurt mommy." Shawn said.

Aaron nodded.

"I love you kid." Shawn said.

"I love you daddy." Aaron said.

"Pick you out something to wear today. Make it look nice please. I will be in here in 10 minutes to see what you have picked out."

"Ok daddy."

Shawn helped Juliet up and they left Aaron alone so he could pick out his clothes.

Juliet went to her room and got dressed and put her hair in a ponytail. She came back out and saw Brice and Cole dressed. Shawn ran past Juliet to get dressed and fix his hair.

After Shawn got dressed he went into Aaron's room and Juliet followed him.

Shawn opened his door and saw Aaron sleeping on the floor with his clothes in his hands.

Juliet peeked around Shawn's shoulder and smiled.

"He is one cute kid isn't he?" Juliet asked.

"Yes he is Jules." Shawn said.

"Go see what he picked out."

Shawn walked in the room quietly and took the clothes out of Aaron's hand and saw that he picked out his khaki shorts with a plaid shirt.

"Jules he picked out nice things. Get him dressed. I will swing by a donut shop and get us some donuts."

"Ok."

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him on his bed and got him dressed.

Shawn got the car keys and went and warmed up the car since it was quite chilly that morning. He came back inside and picked up Brice and Cole and put them in their seats and buckled them up and then grabbed the paper off the counter and got in the car and waited for Juliet to put Aaron in the car.

Juliet walked out with Aaron on her hip and the house keys in the other and turned around and locked the door.

Shawn quickly got out of the car and grabbed Aaron from Juliet and put him in his seat buckled him up and put his blanket and his car pillow and put it behind his head.

Shawn got in the car and drove to the courthouse to drop off the suit. He pulled into the parking lot and parked and said, "Hey since Aaron is asleep," he turned around and saw Cole and Brice asleep, "and Brice and Cole are asleep also I will just go ahead and run this in and tell him when I want it done."

"Ok. Tell him hey for me." Juliet said.

"Will do."

Shawn got out the car and went inside and saw Dylan.

"Hey Dylan." Shawn said.

Dylan looked up from his work and said, "What's up dude?"

"Nothing. The boys are sleeping in the car and Juliet is watching them. You can come out there and see them."

Dylan took the paper and said, "When do you want this to happen?"

"Next Monday. Give me a week to go through the motions." Shawn answered.

"Deal. Let's go see the boys."

Dylan got up from his desk and walked outside with Shawn to his car. He saw Juliet on her phone and walked up to her window without her noticing and tapped on the glass.

Juliet jumped and squealed and got out the car.

"Dylan that was not funny." Juliet laughed.

"I sure thought it was. I think Shawn did also." Dylan said.

Juliet looked over at Shawn who was trying not to laugh at his wife getting scared.

"Shawn Spencer!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn looked up at Juliet and his face straightened out.

"Yes Jules?" Shawn asked.

"You thought it was funny?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Are you lying to me?"

"Fine I did find it funny. I am sorry."

Juliet laughed and hugged Shawn.

Shawn walked over to Aaron's window and saw him up. He opened his door and grabbed him and his blanket and took him out of the car and held him.

"Hey Aaron look it's Dylan." Shawn said.

Aaron waved and then put his head down on Shawn's shoulder.

"Hey dude. You have gotten so big since the last time I saw you." Dylan said.

Aaron smiled and reached out for Juliet and said, "Mommy hold me."

Juliet came over to Shawn and took Aaron and his blankie.

"Are you ok?" Juliet asked Aaron.

"Yeah momma." Aaron said.

"Ok. Just checking you haven't been talking today."

Aaron laughed.

"What?"

"Daddy."

Juliet looked at Shawn and Dylan who was making faces at Aaron through the car.

"What is your daddy and Dylan?" Juliet asked.

Aaron shrugged.

Juliet laughed and got a picture of the two men making faces at Aaron.

Shawn and Dylan got out of the car laughing.

"Hey dude." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy. I'm hungry." Aaron said.

"Me too. Want donuts?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. Let's get rolling then."

Juliet put Aaron in his seat and buckled him up.

Shawn turned to Dylan and said, "Hey. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing. Why?" Dylan asked.

"Want to come over for dinner with Gus Saturday and watch the game?"

"Absolutely. Can Brittany come also?"

"Dude Juliet would love that."

"See you Saturday night. Should I bring anything?"

"Just beer and you and Brittany."

"Alright dude. Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem dude."

Shawn and Dylan shook hands and did a little bro hug after that and then Dylan went back inside and Shawn got in the car.

"What do you think about Dylan, Brittany, and Gus coming over Saturday night for the game?" Shawn asked.

"I would love that." Juliet said.

"Good. It's already happening."

"You love to make plans without me knowing don't you?"

"Sometimes."

Juliet laughed.

"Donuts?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Juliet said.

Shawn drove to some donut shop and turned around and saw all 3 boys up.

"Hey boys! Want some donuts?" Shawn asked.

Aaron unbuckled himself really fast and said, "Let's go daddy."

Shawn took off his seatbelt and said, "Hold on Aaron."

Shawn got out of the car and opened Aaron's door and grabbed him and picked him up.

Brice and Cole got out of their seat and grabbed each of Juliet's hands.

They all walked in and picked a spot that Aaron chose.

Shawn went and ordered donuts, chocolate milk for the boys and coffee for him and Juliet.

A few minutes a lady came out with their order and set it down on the table.

"Thank you." Aaron said.

"You're very welcome young man." the waitress said.

Aaron smiled.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Where did he get that from? I know you don't say that."

"I don't know. I think my mom. This is the first time he has said it in public." Shawn said.

"I know."

"Hey Aaron. You have some manners that I don't know about or have." Shawn said.

Aaron smiled.

"Can we eat now daddy?" Cole asked.

"Go for it." Shawn said.

All 3 boys grabbed for the donuts at once.

After the boys got their donuts Shawn and Juliet got theirs and began to eat theirs.

"Daddy. Can you please open my milk?" Aaron asked.

"Absolutely." Shawn said.

Shawn opened Aaron's milk and stuck a straw in it and handed it back to him.

Aaron took it and said, "Thank you daddy."

"You are very welcome Aaron."

"Do you boys want your milk open also?" Juliet asked.

Brice and Cole nodded.

Juliet opened up their milk and gave it back to them.

About 15 minutes later they finished eating and enjoying their breakfast.

"Alright y'all. Let's go home." Shawn said.

"Ok daddy." Aaron said.

Aaron got up and "helped" Shawn up out of his chair.

Shawn got out of his chair and picked Aaron up and gave him a kiss.

"I love you daddy." Aaron said.

"I love you too sweet man." Shawn said.

Brice and Cole got up and fought over who was going to get held by Juliet.

"No Cole mommy is going to hold me." Brice said.

"No. It's my turn." Cole said.

"Boys. Listen. Cole since you are the baby you will get held." Juliet said.

Cole smiled.

"Mom that's not fair." Brice pouted.

"That's the rule buddy." Juliet said.

"I don't like it."

"Go talk to your daddy about it."

Brice looked at Shawn and shook his head and grabbed Juliet's hand.

"That's what I thought." Juliet laughed.

Shawn got them in the car and drove to the house.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and got out and let all the kids and Juliet into the house first. He came in after them and took off his shoes and socks and his shirt and his shorts and threw them into his room on the bed.

Shawn walked into the living room and Juliet said, "Shawn go put on some clothes."

"Can't." Shawn said.

"Why would that be?"

"I need to clean my favorite shorts that I wear when I get home."

"That wouldn't happen if you let me wash them at the same time as the other clothes."

"But…I wear these all the time."

"Shawn. Just put them on now. I am doing laundry tomorrow."

"Ok. Just for you."

Juliet smiled.

Shawn put on his shorts and ran over to Juliet and sat on her lap and kissed her.

"Shawn you weigh too much for my tiny legs." Juliet said.

"And…" Shawn asked.

"Get off."

"Oh sorry sweetheart."

Juliet smiled and kissed him.

Shawn sat down on the couch next to Juliet and turned on the TV and saw the boys laying down on the floor watching TV.

"Shawn did you like to lay on the floor a lot when you were a kid?" Juliet asked.

"All the time. I normally did it just in my boxers." Shawn said.

"Of course you did."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that you should wear shorts often at the house."

"Why would that be?"

"Shawn you know damn well why."

Shawn thought hard and looked at Juliet and said, "Jules come on now. That was so inappropriate."

"And?" Juliet asked.

"Very good. You're catching on Jules."

"I have caught on for 8 + years now. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just joking with you."

Juliet laughed.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet and laid his head on her lap.

Juliet played with Shawn's hair until he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday night, Juliet was getting the house cleaned up for their party with Dylan, Brittany, and Gus. Shawn was busy getting the grill ready and the boys were in Shawn and Juliet's room watching a movie.

Shawn came inside and said, "Hey babe, where are the steaks?"

"They should be in the freezer." Juliet said.

"Thank you."

Shawn came up to Juliet and turned her around and gave her a kiss.

Juliet pulled away and smiled.

"What time is it?" Juliet asked.

"5:45, the game starts at 6:15. Gus should be any minute now." Shawn said.

As soon as Shawn finished speaking Gus walked through the front door.

"Shawn!" Gus yelled.

"In the kitchen Gus." Shawn yelled back.

Gus went in the kitchen and said, "Hey dude. Hello Juliet."

"Hi Gus." Juliet answered.

"What's up buddy?" Shawn asked.

"Where are the boys?" Gus asked.

"In my room. Why?"

"I have something for them."

"What is it Gus?"

"Just a UCLA shirt. I picked it up today at the mall."

"Why were you at the mall?"

"My mom is coming into town for her birthday this week."

"Oh cool. I'll go check on them."

Shawn went to their room and opened the door and saw the 3 boys sprawled out over Shawn and Juliet's bed. Shawn smiled to himself and moved the boys to the headboard and tucked them all in and gave a kiss to each of them. Before turning out the light Shawn took a picture of them. He turned around and turned out the light and went into the living room.

"What's up?" Gus asked.

"Look at this." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled out his phone and showed Gus the picture he took.

"Wow. How do they do that?"

"I have no clue. All I have to say is that I am so glad that they are good boys."

"I bet you are."

"I got to go start the steaks. Do you want to cook them for me?"

"I guess Shawn."

"Thanks Gus. I have to have a conversation with my lovely wife. If Dylan and Brittany get here tell them I am in the basement with Juliet talking about a case please."

"Got it son."

"Thanks dude."

Shawn and Gus fist bumped.

Shawn went into the kitchen and came up behind Juliet and whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the basement in 5 minutes." and then he left.

Juliet smirked and finished cleaning the kitchen and then went down to the basement to meet Shawn.

"Shawn?" Juliet whispered.

"In here Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet went into one of the bedrooms and saw Shawn laying down on the bed.

"What do you want?" Juliet asked.

"Just come here." Shawn said.

Juliet got on the bed and faced Shawn.

"What's up Spencer?"

"You know how we act when Gus is here all put to ourselves. Tonight we don't have to do that. Dylan and Brittany will be here and they are newly engaged so I thought we could act like we did when we first got married."

"You want us to be all over each other?"

"Sure."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"Jules, I know I said I would wait a while until we started thinking about having another baby again, but I miss being so close to you. We haven't had intimacy in a while. I miss that."

"Oh so this is why you are acting like this."

"Yeah. I just want us to be closer. Like at work we could do that, here at the house and in public."

"Ok Shawn you are sounding really weird."

"Well Jules I think having sex at the moment would not be perfect timing."

"That I agree on."

"So what do you say?"

"I like the way you think Spencer. I have missed being so close to you. I don't think we've 'cuddled' in a while."

"Same here."

"Let's go. I am sure Dylan and Brittany are here."

"Gus is cooking the steaks."

Juliet rolled her eyes.

Shawn got up and rolled on top of Juliet and gave her a passionate kiss.

Shawn got up and went upstairs leaving Juliet on the bed to process what just happened.

Juliet got up off the bed and ran upstairs and found Shawn on the couch and sat in his lap and kissed him. She pulled away and went into the kitchen.

Dylan and Brittany got there as soon as Gus got finished with the steaks.

"Hey Dylan." Shawn said.

"Hey dude." Dylan said.

"You must be Brittany. I'm Shawn Spencer. My wife Juliet should be in the kitchen." Shawn said.

Brittany shook Shawn's hand and went into the kitchen.

Juliet turned around and saw Brittany in the kitchen.

"Brittany is that you?" Juliet asked.

"Yes Juliet it is me." Brittany said.

Juliet ran over to Brittany and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Juliet said.

"I know. Haven't seen you since the night of graduation of high school."

"How are you?"

"I am good. Engaged to Dylan now."

"How did you two meet?"

"We met at a Giants game through mutual friends."

"Does he know we went to school together?"

"I don't think so. Let's go tell him."

Juliet and Brittany saw Shawn, Dylan, and Gus waiting on the couch for the game to start.

"Hey boys." Juliet said.

Shawn and Dylan looked at Juliet.

"What baby?" Dylan asked.

"Me and Juliet went to high school together." Brittany said.

"Are you serious?" Dylan asked.

"Yes Dyl. I serious. We were best friends in high school."

"Wow. That's cool." Shawn said.

"When did you move out here?" Juliet asked.

"Night after graduation." Brittany said.

Cole started crying.

"Hold on." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and went with Juliet and went to their room.

Shawn opened the door and saw Cole sitting up screaming his head off.

Shawn ran over to him and said, "Cole. It's ok. Daddy is here."

Cole wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck and put his head in his chest.

"What's wrong buddy?" Shawn asked.

"I had bad dream." Cole said.

"Oh. I am sorry buddy."

Cole cried into Shawn's chest for another 5 minutes.

Shawn got up and went into Cole's room and rocked him back to sleep and grabbed his blanket and wrapped him up in it and went into the living room with him and sat down with him.

Juliet came out with Aaron and Brice and sat down on the love seat next to Shawn.

"What's going on with them?" Shawn asked.

"Cole woke them up." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

"Let me go get their blanket and try and rock them back to sleep."

Shawn nodded.

Brittany got up and followed Juliet and said, "I never thought you would be married and have 3 kids."

Juliet laughed.

"I didn't either until I met Shawn in some crazy diner 11+ years ago." Juliet said.

"How long have you two been together like as a couple?"

"We dated for a year and we got married and Aaron was born on our first anniversary so almost 5 years now."

"Wow. That's crazy."

"I know. Shawn has never been in love with anyone else but me since he saw me in that diner. I mean he had this one girlfriend Abigail for a while but she broke up with him and I had this one terrible boyfriend named Declan and I broke up with him because I kissed Shawn in his living room."

"Wow."

"I am sure the game is on."

"You're probably right."

Juliet and Brittany went back into the living room and saw Shawn rocking Aaron back to sleep.

"Shawn's a good daddy." Brittany whispered.

"I know. I will tell you a whole background story on him one day over lunch." Juliet said.

"I would love to hear that."

Juliet laughed. She went up to Shawn and grabbed Aaron out of his arms and told him to sit down and hold Cole.

Aaron woke up and saw Juliet and grabbed his blanket. He put it over himself and fell asleep in Juliet's arms.

Dinner was ready and they all ate.

The game was almost over with UCLA leading Stanford 14-7.

Stanford had the ball on their goal line with 15 seconds left on the clock and they ran the ball but the big wall of UCLA defenders stopped the ball from going into the end zone.

The clock hit 0:00 and Shawn cheered in his seat since he was holding Cole.

Juliet fell asleep holding Aaron and Brice laying down on her leg.

Dylan and Brittany got up and began to leave and Dylan said, "Thanks for dinner man. I will talk to you Monday after the thing."

"You're welcome dude. Come over anytime. I am sure Jules wouldn't mind it." Shawn said.

Gus got up and picked everything up and cleaned the dishes and then said, "Shawn, that was one hell of a game. Give the boys their shirts for me. Thanks for everything dude."

"You're welcome Gus. I will see you tomorrow." Shawn said.

"About that, I have a date."

"You Burton Guster have a date?"

"Yes I have a date Shawn. I will see you Monday ok?"

"I have court on Monday."

"For what?"

"I put a lawsuit on this guy for mixing up my tests when I was dehydrated and they came back as bad case of the flu and a trace of pneumonia. Also he hit on Juliet."

"What a jackass."

"I know. I will talk to you and ask you how the date went. I will see you later Gus."

"Bye Shawn."

Gus left and went back to his apartment.

Shawn shut the front door and locked it and then set the alarm. He went over to Cole and picked him up and put him in him and Juliet's room and put Aaron in his room and Brice in his. He finished cleaning up and turned off everything else and picked up Juliet and put pajamas on her and put her in the bed and then changed into his boxers and then got in bed with Juliet and Cole.

Juliet woke up and said, "Hey babe, why is Cole in our bed?"

"He had a bad dream earlier and he asked me if he could sleep in here tonight."

"That's sweet Shawn."

Shawn smiled and leaned over and kissed Juliet.

"I love you Juliet." Shawn whispered.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet whispered back.

Juliet leaned in for one more kiss and then said, "Goodnight baby. I love you."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you too."

Shawn turned over and turned off his lamp and put his arm around Juliet so she could put her head on his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday morning, Juliet's phone rang. She rolled over and saw that is was Brittany.

"Hello?" Juliet asked.

"Hey Juliet. It's Brittany." Brittany said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. I know you guys are probably sleeping, but I was calling to see if you wanted to go to lunch today."

"Yeah. I will see if Shawn will watch the boys."

"Dylan is coming over there when I come to get you."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"I do and I will."

"Well thank you."

"Alright well let me go. Got to clean house."

"Alright see you around 12:30 ish?"

"Perfect timing."

"Bye."

Juliet hung up the phone and then laid back down with Shawn in bed. She got in and got under the covers and Shawn rolled over and wrapped his arm around Juliet's waist. Juliet smiled and leaned into him.

A few house later at 10 in the morning, Juliet got up and made breakfast for her boys. She put on a pot of coffee and then started it.

The coffee aroma filled their house and Shawn got out of bed and went into the kitchen and waited for the coffee to be done.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

"Well hello you." Juliet said.

"How are you?"

"I am great. Brittany is coming over today to pick me up for lunch and Dylan will stay here with you and the boys."

"Ok. I will miss you though."

"I know you will. I will miss you more."

"How about I send the boys over to my parent's house tonight and you and me can chill at the house?"

"Yeah I would like that."

"Good."

Juliet finished cooking breakfast without hearing Aaron, Brice, or Cole wake up. She turned around and saw all the boys sitting at the table looking at Juliet.

"Hello boys." Juliet said.

"Hey momma." Cole said.

"Hey Cole. How are you?"

Cole smiled.

Juliet fixed their plates and set them in front of them and let them eat. She turned around and fixed her plate and sat down and enjoyed lunch with her husband and boys.

Shawn finished with his breakfast and got up and said, "Thank you baby for breakfast. I need to go hop in the shower and get dressed."

Juliet got up and went up to Shawn and said, "You need to shave also."

"If you can't pull it, I don't need to shave it."

Juliet went up to Shawn and pulled his hair on his face.

"Go shave." Juliet whispered.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn went and took a shower and shaved and then got dressed and made the bed.

Juliet heard the water stop so she went into the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for lunch with Brittany.

At 11:30 Juliet got out of the bath and began to dry her hair and get dressed. She got done with her hair and got dressed and then did her makeup.

She got done with her makeup at 12 and put on her jewelry and got her purse ready with her phone and everything else that she needed.

12:30 arrived and Dylan got out of the car and went and knocked on Shawn and Juliet's door.

Shawn ran to the front door and opened it and said, "What's up dude?"

"Nothing. Brittany is here waiting on Juliet." Dylan said.

"I will go get her."

Shawn went to get Juliet and saw her fixing her hair.

"Hey gorgeous." Shawn said.

"Hey baby." Juliet said.

"Brittany is here. She's in the car waiting on you. I will walk you out and say bye to you."

Juliet nodded.

She put on her shoes and grabbed her purse and went outside and put her purse in the front seat and went over to Shawn and pulled him to the corner of the house.

"I want you to have fun Jules." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you always have looked out for my happiness, I love that. I want you and the boys to have fun also." Juliet said.

"I don't want you to go without me."

"I know. I need some girl time with my best friend from high school."

"I know. The only friend I have from school is Gus."

Juliet laughed.

"Alright I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you more." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

Juliet deepened the kiss and pulled Shawn closer.

Shawn pulled away and kissed the top of Juliet's head and walked her over to the car. He got to the car and opened her door for her and Juliet gave Shawn another hug and kiss.

"Bye sweetheart. Have fun." Shawn said.

"Bye baby. I will. You too. Love you." Juliet said.

"Brittany, make sure my girl has fun today. We will have fun today. I want her to be happy."

"Don't worry Shawn. I know. We will see you later." Brittany said.

Dylan went over to Juliet holding Cole who was crying.

Juliet got out of the car and held Cole.

"Cole, baby, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Don't leave." Cole said.

"I have to leave baby. I will bring you and the boys something back."

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Pineapple."

"Of course you do. I love you baby."

"Love you too mommy."

Juliet kissed Cole and handed him back to Shawn.

Shawn grabbed Cole from Juliet and played with his hair.

Dylan went over to Brittany and told her bye.

The girls took off to lunch and the guys went inside to play some game.

Brittany pulled up to Olive Garden.

The girls got out and they went inside and waited for the waiter to bring them to a table.

The waiter came out and took them to their table and gave them menus and then got their drink requests.

"So Juliet tell me how you and Shawn met." Brittany said.

"About 11 years ago I was living in Santa Barbra working for the SBPD as a junior detective. I was on a case for the department and I was undercover in a little retro diner. Shawn walks in and comes and sits by me and said that I stole his seat. I didn't know what to say to him. He told me that he made a snake out of straw paper." Juliet started.

At the house Dylan and Shawn sat down on the couch and Dylan said, "How did you and Juliet meet?"

"Well a while back I was living in Santa Barbra working as a 'psychic' for the SBPD. I walk into this diner and saw Juliet in my seat. I walk up to her and told her that she stole my seat. I had no idea that she was a cop. I started doing a little portrayal of her and then she pulled out a gun. I thought that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Shawn said.

Back at the restaurant with Juliet, "I was on a case and this guy started to move and I took out my gun and Shawn thought that was the sexiest move ever. We flirted back and forth for a while. The second year I was working there we were at the station alone and he did this move called, 'Very Close Talking' where we talked very close and he kissed me on the top lip at the end and then left. The third year he was on a date with this girl named Abigail and we had this really big case we were on and his date was at a drive-in movie. He was inside getting popcorn and I went in there and told him that 'Maybe the best things, the richest things, aren't supposed to come easily, and the moments that make the most sense happen when everything else doesn't.' I told him I wanted to take him on a real date but he said he was on a date with Abigail. I was so crushed I kissed him on the cheek and then left. The fourth year was when I was taken by this psycho named Yin. He took me to the top of a clock tower…"

With Shawn at the house Shawn said, "The second year I kissed her doing this move I call 'Very Close Talking'. The third year she came into this thing where I was getting popcorn for a date with this girl named Abigail. She told me that 'Maybe the best things, the richest things, aren't supposed to come easily, and that sometimes the moments that make the most sense happen when everything else doesn't.' she told me that she wanted to take me on a date but I had to tell her I was on a date with Abigail. She kissed me on the cheek and then left. The next year she got taken got tied to the top of a clock tower by Yin a serial killer we had to deal with. Abigail was trapped also I had to save Abigail because she was a civilian and I really wanted to save Juliet. I sent Gus to save Juliet. I got Abigail and that same day she broke up with me. The fifth year was when we started dating. I kissed her in some rich guy's living room when she was going on a trip for 2 weeks to Italy with this douchebag. I told her not to take pictures of buildings but take pictures of moments because that's what really matters. After I said that she kissed me. I left the house and the next day I was in Canada dealing with something and when I thought she was in Italy she shows up there."

"I was so scared. I found out that Abigail was captured too and Shawn had to save her because she was a civilian and I know he would send someone that cares about me to save me because he wanted to save me. The next year I kissed him in that guy's living room the one I told you about. We made it official by a kiss on a bridge in Canada. The next year he told me he loved me. My partner hooked him up to a lie detector and he got frustrated and Shawn said that he loved me and he wasn't lying. The next year I broke up with him because he told me he wasn't a psychic. We got back together obviously after a few weeks. Now look where we are, happy and have 3 boys." Juliet said.

"That is so cute Juliet. That is one hell of a story to tell the boys when they get older." Brittany said.

"I know. I can't wait until Shawn tells them. I want to see their reaction."

"Are you and Shawn thinking of having another kid?"

"We are going to wait a while. I just don't want to go through the pain. Aaron and Brice are 13 months a part. Brice and Cole are 16 months a part."

"That's close."

"Shawn wanted it that way."

Brittany smiled.

With Shawn, "We made our relationship official when I kissed her on a bridge in Canada. The next year I told her I loved her. I was hooked up to a lie detector and I got frustrated because I couldn't find out why I was setup to one. I yelled that I loved her and I meant it. The next year, she broke up with me because I finally came clean about not being a psychic. We got back together a few weeks later. Now we are married and have 3 kids." Shawn said.

"That's a story to tell the kids." Dylan said.

"I know. I want another one but I told Juliet that we would wait awhile because Aaron and Brice are 13 months apart and Brice and Cole are 16 months a part."

"Wow that's close."

"I know. I think our wives should be back now."

"Wives?"

"Yes dude. You're getting married soon."

"Oh yeah you're right."

Shawn laughed.

Brittany and Juliet enjoyed the rest of their lunch and then took off to the house. She pulled up in the driveway.

Juliet turned to Brittany and said, "I am going to scare Shawn."

Brittany unlocked the door and let her go.

Juliet ran through the front door and ran into Shawn.

"Hey baby I missed you." Juliet said.

"Hey baby. I missed you too. What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I tried to scare you."

"How did that work out?"

Juliet just laughed.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and then went and told Dylan and Brittany bye.

Dylan and Brittany left and Shawn and Juliet went and sat on the couch.

"What did you and Dylan talk about?" Juliet asked.

"How we met and got together." Shawn answered.

"That's what we talked about also."

Shawn smiled.

"I love you." Shawn smiled.

"I love you too Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet enjoyed the rest of their day with their kids.

**_I know you guys want another baby. Don't worry there will be one soon. Just need to write it out. Maybe Christmas present?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I decided to skip the court house because I have no idea how to write it so, Shawn did win the suit and won his 100 thousand dollars that he sued Warren for. This will pick up right after Spencer Christmas Special._**

December 27th came fast and Juliet and Shawn headed to the doctor's office for Juliet's checkup.

They sat down and waited to be called.

"Juliet." Dr. Jones called out.

Juliet got up and pulled Shawn up with her. They walked back to the room and Juliet laid down on the table.

"Good morning. How was Christmas?" Kelly asked.

"It was good. How was yours?" Juliet asked.

"It was good. Kids were happy. Shawn did you like your present?"

"I did. I enjoyed it very much. Juliet is quite creative when she comes to presents and announcements." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Juliet I assume you recorded the whole thing on your phone am I right?" Jones asked.

"I sure do. Want to see it?"

Jones nodded.

Juliet took her phone out of her purse then it rang. Juliet looked at the Caller I.D. and it said Frank.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and showed him the Caller I.D. and said, "What do I do?"

"Go see if everything is ok." Shawn said.

Juliet answered her phone.

"Dad?" Juliet asked.

"Julie where are you?" Frank asked.

"I am at the doctor's for the boys." Juliet looked at Shawn and shrugged.

"Are you almost done?"

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Julie don't get mad at me."

As soon as Juliet heard those 5 words her eyes got teary.

Shawn looked at Juliet and took the phone from her and answered it.

"Frank it's Shawn. What's up?" Shawn said.

"I am in a bit of trouble." Frank said.

"What kind of trouble is it Frank?"

"I conned someone to take 1.8 million dollars in gold coins."

"Frank! Are you serious?"

"Are you going to tell Juliet?"

"Are you in jail or what?"

"I am not in jail. I am actually trying to put the coins back."

"Where did the guy get them from?"

"He got it from the McKesson Plaza on the 15th floor in some office."

"What is this guy's name?"

"I didn't get that information."

"You did that without asking his name?"

"He said it was Kameron Ballard."

"Ok. When I get to the station later I will look him up and let you know what's up."

"Shawn is Juliet upset?"

"You're not in trouble at all. I promise you won't get in any trouble."

"Thank you Shawn."

"You're welcome Frank."

Shawn hung up the phone and handed it back to Juliet. He sat down next to Juliet and held her for a moment.

"What did he say?" Juliet asked quietly.

"He isn't in trouble just to say that." Shawn said.

"Shawn spit it out."

"He conned some guy to get 1.8 million dollars in gold coins and now he is trying to put them back where they came from."

"Are you serious?"

"Jules. He isn't in trouble. I promise. Don't get upset with him; not until I hear the whole story."

"Shawn I really trusted my dad when he came to Aaron's baby shower."

"Sweetheart I know. I trusted him too when he came to the house when Declan hit me."

Juliet leaned into Shawn a little more and said, "Let's finish up here and then let's go to the station and look up this kid."

"Ok."

"Kelly, do you still want to see the video?" Shawn asked.

"Do you two mind?" Jones asked.

"Not at all." Juliet said.

Juliet pulled up the video and handed her phone to Kelly.

Kelly watched the video and looked out for Shawn's reaction to the gift.

"Shawn you were surprised weren't you?" Kelly asked.

"Oh yeah. I thought we were done for a while." Shawn said.

"Juliet do you regret it?" Jones asked.

"Absolutely not. I am glad I did this." Juliet said.

"Well congratulations. Let's get this checkup done and then send you two to work."

Kelly did the checkup and said, "Juliet the next time you have to come in is when you find out if you guys are having a girl or a boy."

"When is the next appointment?" Shawn asked.

"In 2 months. Everything looks great here and if this pregnancy was like the others she should be just fine. If anything happens call me on my cell phone and I will come to your house because you guys have a special spot in my life." Kelly said

"Kelly you don't have to come out there." Juliet said.

"Juliet; I want to come out there and help you if and when you need it. Plus I want to see the dog and the kiddos." Kelly said.

"Well you are welcome at the Spencer household anytime." Shawn said.

"Which house are you talking about Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Oh ours. Not my parents'. My bad." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

"Alright you two I will see you in a couple of months. Now get out of here and go to work." Kelly said.

"Thank you so much Kelly. I forgot your gift at the house. When I see you I will give it to you." Juliet said.

"Ok Juliet. Bye guys." Kelly said.

Shawn and Juliet left and went straight to the station to look into the guy Frank mentioned.

When Shawn and Juliet walked into the station Frank was standing in the chief's office.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Shawn. I want to go in there."

"No. You are too emotionally invested in this. Sit out for me please. I will let you know everything." Shawn said.

"Don't get hurt Spencer. I love you and the kids love you too."

"Love you too. I promise I won't get hurt."

Juliet hugged and kissed Shawn.

Shawn knocked on the chief's door and went in.

"Chief, anything I can help with?" Shawn asked.

"I need you to look up Kameron Ballard for me Shawn. Give me everything that you find on him." Karen said.

Shawn nodded and went over to Karen and whispered, "Juliet hasn't told Frank about the baby yet, so don't let it slip please."

"I will keep my mouth shut Mr. Spencer."

"Thank you. I will get back to you in a bit."

Shawn left the office and went straight to his desk and pulled up Kameron Ballard and found his rap sheet that consisted of anything from little crimes to the crimes that involved the FBI. Shawn printed the stuff for Karen and put it in an envelope and took it to Karen personally.

Shawn walked into Karen's office and handed her the package and stood there while she looked over it.

"Mr. Spencer, this is some serious stuff. I want Juliet to be left out of this do you understand?" Karen asked.

"I already told her." Shawn said.

"Good now you and Lassiter will go and work together and catch this SOB so I can let Frank go."

Shawn nodded.

"Oh and Shawn, if Lassiter makes you upset tell me when you get back." Karen said.

"Will do." Shawn said.

Shawn left Karen's office and pulled up a chair so that he faced Juliet.

"Jules." Shawn whispered.

"Shawn." Juliet whispered.

"Let's go on a walk."

Juliet nodded and Shawn let Karen know that they left for a little bit.

Juliet was already outside waiting on Shawn.

Shawn came out of the station with a big grin on his face.

"What's the grin for?" Juliet asked.

"I just got some good news." Shawn said.

"Can I know?"

"Yeah. Let's get a little further from the station."

Shawn and Juliet walked a couple of blocks and Shawn said, "Jules I don't want you to get too happy about this, but the guy that did that stuff actually confessed about an hour ago and your dad is free."

Juliet stopped and pulled Shawn back with her and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Shawn asked.

"Just shut up you goofball for a minute." Juliet said.

Juliet kissed Shawn again and they found a bench to sit on.

"When did the guy confess?" Juliet asked.

"Apparently Lassie took care of him. Which kind of makes me scared about the kid's health." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

"So you haven't told Frank yet about the baby. Why not?" Shawn asked.

"Does it matter?" Juliet avoided the question.

"Yeah it kind of does."

"I haven't told him yet because he still thinks we are waiting awhile and said that if anything happens before that he is going to flip his stuff at you for taking back your word."

"Are you serious? That pisses me off. What if you planned it?"

"I don't know. I won't tell him until I am due."

"Jules don't wait that long."

"Why not Shawn?"

"Just waited a couple of months and then we can invite him to the baby shower."

"Great idea Shawn. If he gets mad at you he will embarrass himself in front of our family."

"See Jules I have good ideas sometimes."

"Ok."

Shawn pulled Juliet into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Juliet got up and helped Shawn up and they walked back to the station after Shawn wanted to stop for tacos on the way. They walked into the station eating their tacos and laughing.

Karen came around the corner and said, "Where have you two been?"

"Talking about the baby." Shawn said.

"And it involved tacos?"

"Of course. The baby was hungry."

"Shawn what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't have a clue. You can ask my wife who knows the answer to everything."

Karen shook her head and told him to go sit down at his desk.

4:30 in the afternoon came and Shawn and Juliet were getting ready to go home for the day and give the sibling speech again to the kids.

Shawn got up and Karen came around the corner.

"Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

"Yes chief." Shawn said.

"What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Well we are going to tell the boys that mommy is pregnant again and to be careful around her and no horse playing with her."

"3rd time you have given this speech huh?"

"Yes it is. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Cook out this weekend for the football playoffs."

"Ok. Can I invite a few people?"

"Absolutely. Who?"

"Dylan and Brittany. Brittany went to school with Jules and Dylan is a good friend. Also Jake and Madison."

"Who are they?"

"Jake is Jake Miller he lives out in L.A. and Jules loves his music and we met in New York City and went out to a Yankee game and Jules and Madi got along very well, so did Jake and I."

"Wait…are you talking about Jake Miller from Florida?"

"Yes why?"

"Iris loves him. I won't tell Iris this. It's going to be a surprise."

"Yes ma'am. I will see you later."

"Bye Shawn."

Shawn went over to Juliet and said, "Karen is having a cook out this weekend for the football playoffs. Jake and Madi are coming along with Dylan and Brittany."

"That's sweet you didn't leave them out." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

"Did you clock out for me?" Shawn asked.

"I did Mr. Spencer. Ready to go home and give the sibling speech again?" Juliet asked.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you are the dad."

"Ok fine."

Shawn and Juliet left the station and swung by Shawn's parents' house to pick up the boys.

They went inside and saw the boys playing with Henry and police cars.

"Daddy is here." Shawn said.

Cole looked up and got up and ran to Shawn.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Cole said.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Juliet asked.

Cole nodded.

They made their way over to the couch and sat down and visited with their family.

"So Juliet what do you want, a boy or a girl?" Maddie asked.

"Mom I want a girl." Shawn said.

"Shawn I wasn't talking to you." Maddie said.

Shawn smiled.

"I want a girl this time. We already have her name picked out. Kimberly Nicole Spencer." Juliet said.

"Isn't that one of the names that we came up with Brice's name?" Shawn asked.

"Good job Spencer you paid attention." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and said, "Let's go home boys."

Juliet stood up and said, "You know what, me and the boys will walk to the house so we can exercise."

"Fine. I will drive like I normally do." Shawn said.

Juliet got the boys to walk out the back door and into the yard and walked home.

Shawn said goodbye to his parents and got in his car and drove to the house. He got out the car and went inside and saw Juliet and the boys already inside.

"How did you get inside?" Shawn asked.

"I have a key silly." Juliet said.

"Oh yeah."

Shawn sat down next to Juliet and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Do you mind cooking dinner please?" Shawn asked.

"I will order pizza." Juliet said.

"Since when do you order out?"

"Since I'm pregnant and tired."

"No argument there."

"Nope. Not this time."

Juliet ordered the pizza.

The pizza man got there and Shawn got it and paid the guy and then set the boxes on the table.

"Boys come and eat pizza." Shawn yelled.

Brice came running out and the others followed.

Juliet put the boys in their seat while Shawn was cutting up their pizza and putting fruit on the side.

Shawn brought them their plates and then got a juice box for him and the boys. He finally sat down and began to eat his pizza.

"Shawn." Juliet said.

"You want me to tell them now?" Shawn asked.

"Please? We are all together."

"Ok."

Shawn cleared his throat and cleaned his mouth off with a napkin.

"Hey boys." Shawn said.

Aaron, Brice, and Cole all looked up at Shawn.

"Aaron do you remember when mommy had a baby in her tummy?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Well mommy has another baby in her tummy so I need you guys to be careful around mommy do you understand daddy?"

"Daddy what are you talking about?" Brice asked.

"You know how Cole is your brother?" Shawn asked.

"Your mommy has a baby in her tummy that will be your baby sister or baby brother."

"You haven't decided on what it is?"

Shawn laughed.

"No not yet kiddo. We will find out real soon. It takes time. Can you wait?" Shawn asked.

Brice nodded.

"Good boys. Now I want you to finish up and get ready for bath time." Juliet said.

"I don't want to take a bath mommy." Cole whined.

"Oh but Cole you have to."

"No."

"Fine you won't have a bedtime snack then." Shawn interjected.

"No I want a snack." Cole said.

"Fine then I will give you your bath then."

"Ok."

**_Guys I don't remember the last time I updated. Been busy. School starts back up next week on 1/12/15 and then I have some minor holidays and then major ones then exams and then I am done with my junior year. In exactly 4 months from today I will be turning 17. My birthday is 5/6/98. My grades didn't look too good last semester and college is a big deal right now so I have to focus on that a little more. I will try to update on the weekends. Sorry I left you guys. I won't do it again. Thanks for reading. XOXOX._**


End file.
